Little Blue Blood Horuss x GHB Soft Lemon
by ChaisSpace
Summary: You are in the blue bl00's point of view. You are Horuss Zahhak and have taken on a very large and..quiet fearful challenge. You have been in charge to be the tamer of the most dangerous motherfucker in all of Alternia: The Grand Highblood. What will come of this? Will you be kept aside by just a hair, to only fear the day you will mess up and get kulled? Or maybe live another day?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The small blue pony**

* * *

I sighed softly and looked up from the ground. Grand Highblood was talking to the group of Subjuggulators. His facial expressions seemed to not fit what he was saying, the "yes, I am motherfucking find" and the "don't motherfucking question me" really didn't seem to suit him at the moment. Why was he acting like this? Well, not really acting. It was just the atmosphere he was giving off. I could definitely feel it and it didn't feel right. The whole castle felt so stuffy when I came into the room. I really hope I wasn't the case of anything.

Grand turned his head once the larger juggulos left. His movement was slow and graceful, but, an aura of death surrounded him like a horrific ghost trailing behind a defenseless victim. In all honestly, I felt like a small victim...so small, and defenseless; when I am in this...Place. Being in a place with higher bloods always made me...perspire but I tried to not do that too much. I always kept a little blue clothed towel near me at all times, especially if I was in the grace of a higher blooded troll. To me, this is a big honor…but it also terrifies me to no end.

Not because of what he looks like, but, of what he can do to me. I have heard that he doesn't care for the blood colour. He can, will, and has killed people that are higher than him. Well, only one, and that was Orphaner. That…is something I was glad I didn't see, but I did have a feeling that was going to come sooner than later. I had a small hunch that they didn't get along.

While I was in a small daze, I felt the presents of something behind me. Quickly, I snapped back into reality and turned. There, behind me was…the very large Capricorn troll. I was spooked and stumble back a little, falling and landing on my back. I hissed softly, holding my head and grunting.

"F*ddlesticks..." I mumbled to myself then look up at the Highblood. "Ahh! My apologies your..Horseness-I MEAN!..Highness" I stumbled over my words.

He looked down at me and grunted, leaning over and picking me up. I was very small compared to him, I tried not to move much..or, pose a fight. He examined me carefully and chuckled deeply. Grand Highblood was always so mysterious and nothing much was known about him. With that in mind, I had no idea what he wanted me for. I was completely honored but...I was extremely frightened. Once he was done analyzing me, he walked over to his large and rainbow blood stained thrown. I kept my head down, I was never good at making conversations...especially if they were with higher bloods. He glared down at me, I can just feel it. His cold purple and red eyes burning through my head.

"HEY.." He said in a soft tone. I nodded and looked up at him slowly. He patted his lap and chuckled again. I gulped and tilted my head, wondering what he wanted.

"COME. HERE." He said as his voice echoed through my head. I nodded and walked over to him, crawling onto the thrown, and sitting on his leg. He raised his hand up from the arm rest, I closed my eyes quickly. Grand's large hand gently pressed onto the top of my head. I opened my eyes and neighed softly. He looked down at me and started to laugh loudly. The volume of his out burst nearly shook me to the core. Grand sighed a little and looked at me.

"MOTHERFUCKER...I LIKE YOU. YOU ALL UP AND MOTHERFUCKING NEIGHED LIKE A SMALL HOOFBEAST. HEH." I cleared my throat and smiled awkwardly. He pet my head more and more. It felt so amazing.

"So..gentle.." I mumbled softly to myself. Grand looked down and raised an eye brow.

"MOTHERFUCKIN GENTLE, HUH?" My eyes met when his when a slowly glanced up at him, "OH..NO MOTHERFUCKER..I WONT BE THAT MOTHERFUCKING GENTLE IN A FEW MINUTES.."


	2. Chapter 2

I tilted my head up at him, with a look of question. He chuckled more and more, that blasted chuckle of his. He got up from his large, blood stained thrown; nearly knocking me to the floor. For a highblood, he has no filter.

"What nerve.." I whispered softly to myself as I got off the ground. Once I was to my feet and looked up to meet his cold and evil glare. I jolted. I can slowly feel myself shrink under his gaze. What was the meaning of this..sending a troll mixed signals is not a good thing. No, this was not anything relatively close to what humans say "mixed signals". This was a game. A small sick and troublesome game that he played all the time with other trolls. He likes to feel the fear that other shed off. He feeds on it.

Grand walked over to me and picked me up like a small meowbeast. Coming face to face with him was like the end. He could do so much to a troll like me. Headbutt me, slam me against the wall until i become nothing but a limb bag of flesh, or worse. I couldn't even imagine. I have back talked and said something rude under my breath.

"H-highblood..please forgive me-"

"DID I TELL YOU TO MOTHERFUCKIN SPEAK?!" He roared at me. I curled up a little and shook my head. He chuckled and lowered my legs from my chest. "THAT'S RIGHT...SO YOU DO ALL UP AND MOTHERFUCKIN LISTEN. THAT'S A GOOD THING. HOPEFULLY YOU'LL SERVER ME BETTER THAN YOUR FUCKIN FATHER DID.."

I looked at him and blinked, _What in the world did he mean?_ I know that my father was the Executioner but, the way he said it sounded like he was more than that. I chuckled softly and shook my head. Grand noticed my actions and shook me a little.

"WHAT'S SO MOTHERFUCKIN FUNNY PONY BOY?"

"A-ahh! Nothing your Highness!" I jolted and curled up again. Grand grunted and looked around for something...or someone. He walked to the dim hallway and called our for someone. A very tall and slender troll came out of the poorly lit hall. His body suit resembled something close to a skeletons. He also wore purple shorts and dark purple boots. Very odd but, I am not much for complaining to a higher blood;. He looked closer to my age, strange.

"KURLOZ..TAKE THIS LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER TO MY BLOCK. TEACH HIM SOME WICKED SHIT BEFORE I ALL UP AND GET UP THERE..UNDERSTAND BOY?" Grand sculled this smaller yet tall troll. He rolled his eyes and nod. Gently, he grabbed me and put me to my feet. He didn't seem that bad. Well, as of now. With these subjuggulartors being at my throat (as well as each other), Kurloz didn't seem like his father.

Kurloz led me to the main door in the large hallway. The dark brown, french doors cracked opened when Kurloz pushed them. He walked in and gently pushed me inside. I looked around, it was extremely splendid. Everything was properly placed and set up in an orderly fashion. Although...there was a lot of buckets in the place. _Ah, now I see why this room seems untouched. This is where he...wait-!_ I quickly turned to try and run for the door but Kurloz was blocking my path. I looked up at him and bapped his chest.

"E-excuse me Highblood, but, I think this might be the wrong room..." Kurloz tilted his head and shook it, gently pushing me down on the bed. I gulped and looked up at him. His muffled chuckle was more intimidating than I thought. He got on top and started to unbuckle my goggles and kiss my cheek. I lay there, not knowing what to do. He looked down at me and tilted his head. I blinked and looked at his hands when he was signing.

"My apologies HIghblood, but I do not understand sign language.." I nodded and smiled awkwardly. Kurloz blinked and smiled, as if he understood my small struggle. He looked at me and blinked, tilting his head. I tilted my head the same way. _Ahh, my body feels weird. My head.._ I said to myself. Kurloz smirked and lean closer to me, feeling up my sides and neck.

" _WHAT ABOUT YOUR HEAD HORSE BRO?_ " A raspy voice said, I shrugged and neighed softly. His touches were so gently and caring. I smiled happily and shrugged.

"It just feels rather weird..like, as if I can't think straight." Kurloz nodded and loosened my pony tail. I could feel my face becoming a heavy bl00. He pressed his stitched lips to my cheek and grabbed a hold of my arms, pinning me down. I jolted, my breath hitching. Kurloz looked up at me and eyed me like a pray. His eyes where changing from different shades of purple. I couldn't help but to stare. It was so...hypnotizing and glorious. Kurloz smiled and started to undo his stitches one by one. Once he was finished he chuckled deeply and leaned down to my neck, gently kissing it.

" _I PROMISE YOU THIS HORSE BRO..I'LL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER THAN MY DAD WILL."_ Said the voice again. I couldn't do anything but nod. Kurloz pulled away and shook his head. I looked up at him and tilted my head. He looked at me from head to hoof and smirked.

" _UNDRESS YOURSELF. BUT DO IT ALL UP AND MOTHERFUCKING SLOWLY..._ " He pointed, suggesting that my apparel had to go. My face became more and more hot. I closes my eyes to stop myself from doing anything but, I felt my hands slowly remove every piece of clothing. Kurloz's smile grew wider as he got closer.

"THAT'S RIGHT MOTHERFUCKER...BE A GOOD BOY AND TAKE IT ALL OFF.." He chuckled in his throat.


End file.
